Electronic devices are increasingly being developed so as to be worn by a user, such as in wearable electronics. Many wearable electronics are designed as stand alone devices having an electronic component attached to band that is used for securing the device to a user, such as a wristwatch having a wrist-band or a heart-rate monitor having a band that wraps around a users chest. The electronic component of such devices often includes a housing with an integrated clasp or securing means for attaching to the band. Adhesive can also be used to secure the electronic component to the band. Instead of stand-alone devices, other wearable electronics are being integrated with clothing. Adhesives can also be used in these applications to secure the electronic component to a clothing fabric.
Metal wires are commonly used as electrical conductors between electronic devices. As applied to wearable electronics, providing electrical connectivity to or between one or more worn electrical devices is typically done using a separate electrical cable that includes a metal wire. However, having loose cables is often a nuisance and ungainly.